Back to Back: Craziness in 2 worlds!
by Shadow Lordess of Darkness
Summary: The ninja come to our world, but then we go to theirs, come along for the craziness with all the ninja, plus my OC Zoe and her best friends Chloe and Jake. Takes place sometime when Lloyd is still a kid (causes otherwise it wouldn't be as funny) the name might seem kind of weird, but the other idea was like 15 words. But read! K will probably be changed to T later. Enjoy!


Back to Back: 2 way Craziness  
Chapter 1- into Ninjago  
Told from the P.O.V of my OC Zoe (pronounced as Zoey spelled like Zoe, cause that's how I spell it)  
Takes place around the Ninjaball Run episode (or in other references, when Lloyd is still a kid)  
"Jake, tell Chloe to get in here or were starting the new episode without her" I yelled  
"I'm here" said Chloe rushing into the basement "couldn't find my iPod"  
"Whatever, let's watch" said Jake sitting down onto my dad's leather couch  
"Don't spill your soda on there again, I do not want to hear another responsibility lecture" I said switching on the tv  
"Whatever" said Jake

The next day  
"Okay, any ideas on what to do?" asked Chloe "I've got nothing"  
"I have something" said Jake  
"What?!" asked Chloe and I anxiously  
"We build a fort!" exclaimed Jake  
"how, my backyard has bug spray layered across it and your dad is mowing, and there isn't loads of space in your front yard" I said "nice try though"  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time" said Jake  
"Want to impersonate the ninjas?" asked Chloe  
"Sure, I'll go first, who should I do?" I asked  
"Lloyd" said Jake  
"Get ready to laugh" I said  
"Preparing myself" mosaic Jake sarcastically  
"You dare defy the green ninja" I yelled trying to sound like an annoying little kid, and then for dramatic effect (not really) I punched the air a few times tried to kick it and fell over. I impressed them both very much.  
"Top that" I said  
Then for across the street we heard someone (probably my 5 year old neighbor Tyler) trying to yell something  
"But that doesn't sound like me at all" said a little kid dressed all in green  
"Actually that was pretty spot on" replied a taller boy in red  
"Told ya" I said to Jake and Chloe  
"Should we go see who they are?" Asked Chloe  
"Good idea, come on" I said hopping up and running across the street  
"This is a terrible idea" said Jake  
"Shut up" I said  
"Who are you?" asked Cole (at least I think it was him)  
"Well I'm Zoe, this is Chloe, and this is Jake" I responded beckoning to Chloe and Jake  
"Wait" said Lloyd "you're the one who was mocking me"  
"Ha ah cute kid, you don't look like the green ninja from TV, cute costume though, are you a cosplayer?" I asked (I thought my acting was pretty good  
"What do you mean, I'm Lloyd Garmadon, the Green ninja" said Lloyd  
"Sure kid, that's what they all say, seriously though, I love your costumes, where'd you get them?" I asked  
"Sensei" answered Jay awkwardly  
"You guys are great actors, but seriously, I told my younger brother I'd find him a Halloween costume" I said  
"Weirdo" Kai whispered  
"Seriously your calling us the weird ones" said Chloe  
"No crap" said Jake  
"Well she was making fun of me" said Lloyd  
"Actually kid, her Lloyd impression was really accurate" said Chloe. With that Lloyd just screamed and stomped off  
"Hey shorty, that's my yard you're beating up, you might want to stop, my dad just mowed" I yelled up to Lloyd "and he's really tall and intimidating"  
Lloyd continued to mess up my lawn  
"He's not gonna care" said Kai  
"Well can you get him our of my yard?" I asked "my dad will freak out if he sees this  
"Sure" said Kai

After dragging Lloyd out of Zoe's yard  
Me and Lloyd kind of just glared at each other, I mean, I had been pretty annoying, and he did ruin part of my front yard.  
"Okay shorty, now that we're done annoying each other prove your the green ninja" I dared him. Everyone else seemed a bit confused, except Lloyd, who smiled, tried to do Spinjitzu, and then ended face first in a tree.  
"Good performance, very entertaining" I said "now, on the subject that some of my favorite cartoon characters have become real, I'd like to say 2 things, one welcome to America, you can start being miserable now, and also don't tell anyone else who you are, there are some crazy fans out there  
"Like you" commented Chloe  
"Shut up Chloe" I said (this is my catch phrase for all my Ninjago OC's, just putting that out there)  
"Just saying" said Chloe  
"I'm a fan, not a crazy one" I said  
"Yeah you are" said Jake  
"Why do you guys only talk when it annoys me?!" I yelled at them  
"Because it's the funner than when we can't" said Jake  
"Funner isn't a word, Jake!" Chloe yelled  
"Shut up Chloe, and stop being such a grammar nazi, it's annoying, funner is a word and I'm treating it like one!"  
"Hey, are you still talking to us, or just arguing with your friend?" Asked Kai  
"Oh, sorry, good time for intros, I'm Zoe, the Grammar Nazi is Chloe, and Jake is her twin brother" I said "anything else you'd like to know"  
"Not really, I guess" said Kai  
"Well then, until we figure out a way to get you back to Ninjago to save the world and that stuff, you better start getting used to Apple, complaining and 12 pounds of homework, cause that's what you'll be stuck with" I said "yay for misery"

Authors notes  
This is going to be a few chapters long, I don't know how'll I'll tie it up, but I'll think of something funny, also, originally this story was either going to be really long, or 2 chapters, now I'm looking at around 10 (for both together) I plan to do something funny for school, and something else just generally funny (I like funny stuff)  
Also I am American, so yeah, just if you wanted to know where this story will be taking place, or anything else tied into it. Anyways until the next chapter (which could be in soon, since my LOK fics are on hiatus until I get some good ideas for them) bye!


End file.
